Born to kill
by O pior
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple job turned into a real madness. But also, what is expected when you find yourself fighting an army of clones and being haunted by scary little girl. I wasn't ready for this desolate city, but it wasn't ready for me either. Story being rew rewritten... again!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you are reading this, welcome. To sum up, my original story would basically be a long and confusing story until it reached the main events. But we don't want a long and tiring story, do we? Certainly not! So, in summary: my previous story was a story of origin that was lost and that story will be more dynamic and direct. I hope you like it and review. And notice that English is not my main language, so forgive me if there are mistakes in writing.**

**Well, let's go to the story.**

* * *

I smell the sulfur fill my nostrils, my body perspire against the relentless heat I feel around me. I open my eyes and see that I am in the middle of absolute chaos. I see debris that looked like buildings around me, as well as the fire that surrounded everything. I walk on, watching all the destruction around.

I come to a great gulf of lava, and I just contemplate the sight before me for a few seconds. Then, I see a strange movement in the lava pit in front of me. I couldn't get a good look because I feel something grab my leg and pull me into the hole. I fight, kick and resist as long as I can, but it's useless. My legs are dragged fully into the lava-filled hole, I feel the intense heat as well as the magma burning my skin to the bone. I scream in reaction to the pain, but to my surprise I make no sound.

I am pulled further into the lava, so that my lower half of the body is completely inside the hole. I look up and see a small shadowy silhouette in front of me. I couldn't see properly due to all the darkness that surrounds it, but can I detect ... childish traits? She looked like a little girl, although it was difficult to say due to the darkness masking her shape. However, the thing that this darkness around him could not hide, were the eyes. Her eyes… were like fire. Red and shiny, emanating that destructive glow that threatens to tear me apart. Before I can look any further, I am totally pulled into the lava pit. I feel all my skin melted to the bone, the pain flooding every part of my body as I let out a nonexistent scream.

Dor, é tudo o que sinto. É tudo o que existe quando meus olhos escurecem.

* * *

I am awakened by a loud and very close sound. I slowly open my eyes, my vision turning to the nightstand where I had left my cell phone. I see that he is receiving a call, but I don't have time to react because the ringing stops, the call must have been missed.

I slowly sit on the bed, letting out a long yawn. Okay, I think this is a clear indication that I must never watch The Omen after drinking absinthe.

I reach out and take out my cell phone, I see it's exactly 3 in the morning. Fuck! Well, let's take a look at who's been calling me. Let's see…. Unknown number? I really expected to be woken up in the middle of the morning by something worthwhile, not by a fucking phone call by mistake!

When I think about it, the cell phone rings, displaying an unknown number on the caller ID. Okay, this is no coincidence.

"Hello?" I say when I accept the call.

_"Is it Mr. Marston I'm talking to?"_ Asked the voice on the other end of the line. I could only roll my eyes at that.

"No, it's Pope Francis, "I mock." Yes, it's Mr. Marston speaking. I'll tell you right away, if this has anything to do with that poker game with Bill, we've got it all figured out. "

5 seconds pass before the person responds._ "Right…. I can assure you that I don't care about this. I got your number from one of your associates, they told me that you could be interested in a job opportunity. "_

I raise my eyebrow when I hear that. Doesn't this guy know something called e-mail? I think waking someone up at 3 am is not the best way to offer a job.

"What kind of job opportunities are we talking about?" I ask.

_"I would need you to deliver a package to a certain address." _He replied. I really didn't expect this one.

"I don't know if my 'associates' spoke, but I'm not a postman."

_"I thought you would say that, so I would like to inform you that we are offering a generous amount for this service."_ He said.

"How much are we talking about?" I ask.

_"Five."_ The immediate answer came. I snort at that.

"Five, of course five," I say scornfully. "Look, you woke me up at 3 am, so please, let's talk with the respect we deserve.

"_50 million dollars."_

….

He he…. no, i heard wrong, i'm sure.

"Sorry, did you say 50 million dollars?" I ask with evident disbelief. This can only be a mistake, no way would he be offering ... "

_"Precisely."_

Jesus Christ! I do not believe that. 50 million dollars! That is…. This is a lot of overtime for some people. Holy Mother of God!

"Everything…. Okay then…" I really can only be dreaming, this or this guy is really screwing me.

_"Do you mean that you accept?" He asks_.

"I…" now wait a minute. How can I be sure this guy is not screwing me? It just comes out of nowhere, offering a lot of money. Weird.

"How can I be sure that this is not a setup? I ask.

_"I think you should go to your door." He says. With that I get out of bed and walk slowly to my apartment door. I prefer to be cautious._ I turn the doorknob and open the door, seeing nothing in the hall, except for this suitcase in front of my door. Hmm.

I pick up the suitcase and take it to my desk, then I open it and am surprised by a large amount of money. Son of a bitch!

_"Half is there, you will have the other half when you get the job done." _I jump a little when I hear him talking on the phone. Fuck, I had even forgotten he was on the line.

"Okay, you convinced me." I say. Holy shit, I'm still kind of skeptical about that idea. But after that? I think being awake was more convenient than I thought.

_"Well, you will find a package inside the suitcase, we want this package to be delivered personally to Genevieve Aristide, in the city of fairport at the Armacham Technology Corporation data and research center. 401 Baker Hill Street. "_ He speaks. I then go to the closet where I kept a notepad.

"Baker Hill Street ... 401" I repeat as I write down what was said on the piece of paper. Right.

"Okay. Anything else I should know?" I ask.

There is silence on the other end of the line before he finally says something. "_Just…. Keep an eye on the road."_ With that the line is silent.

I have no idea if that was…. A code for something. I do not really care.

"Okay, I think going over there in my underwear is not the best option." With that I go to the bathroom. I turn on the tap and pour some water on my face, I take the opportunity to take a look at my reflection. I've kept my hair short these past few days, cut in a military pattern. My beard in compensation is starting to grow again, I think I relaxed with it recently. Finally, my blue eyes, some people find them scary, I really don't know why. I open the mirror cabinet and remove my personal care products, right here we go.

With that done, I go to my wardrobe. I remove a set of plain clothes, a dark blue T-shirt and black combat pants, as well as my belt and boots.

Okay, with that, there's only one thing left. I go to the table and pick up my coat that I left there last night. I won this little thing in a drink competition with Bill, if he saw it played like that, he would probably try to kick my ass. It's a simple dark bomber jacket, but I like to think it brought me good luck. I go to the suitcase and search the back of it… .. come on… ..he thought. it's a PDA, interesting. I put it in my coat pocket and take a last look at the suitcase.

I'm ready. I pick up the keys and leave my apartment, go straight to the elevator by pressing the button on the ground floor. Fortunately, it doesn't take long before the doors open again. Everything is really quiet, I think it is one of the advantages of waking up at 3 am. Well, let's go ahead.

I reach the parking spot where I had left my car, I get in and start the vehicle, then start to maneuver towards the exit of the parking lot. Okay, fairport is a day's journey away, I'll probably get there at night, this if I don't stop. Well, I have my schedule and I have a remaining payment to receive for the easiest service in history. Just missing ... I take my hand towards the glove compartment, I open it and am greeted by the sight of a sandwich that I had forgotten here. Good boy!

Well, hit the road.

* * *

_"It was recommended that everyone stay inside their homes. The national guard reports that the armed forces are already mobilizing to deal with the attacks on this terrorist operation."_

I turn off the radio when I hear that last statement. Terrorist operation huh, and I think everything would be a walk in the park with flowers and chocolate. Fuck it, I think my anonymous benefactor's warning about keeping an eye on the road wasn't that inaccurate.

Okay, according to the almighty GPS, Baker Hill Street is close to the Auburn district. I just need to turn left on this street and… ..

…

Son of a bitch!

I'm looking at a big block, probably done by the police. It is covering any access to the street in front of me. Shit, shit! I think the situation here is uglier than I imagined, fuck it. I open the car door, slowly leaving the vehicle. Good…. I think I will have to continue on foot. I move towards the block and my eyes turn to a nearby alley, hmm. Maybe I can get around it.

Well, a quick trip between alleys later and here we are. I'm looking at a street that seems to have been turned into a war zone. I see several armed guys circling the area, as well as several cars positioned to serve as improvised cover. Right in front is a large building, clearly owned by Armacham.

I walk out of the alley and head towards the building, but I don't get very far when these guys recognize my presence.

"Stop right there!" One of them spoke while pointing his gun at me.

"Relax comrade, I'm not looking for trouble. "I say when the guy has his gun pointed at me. I see that the others are also all turning towards me, this allows me to take a better look at these people. They are wearing only a bulletproof vest that bears the acronyms of ATC, as well as sunglasses and caps. I bet a coin that they are security guards, although the reason they are out here patrolling like that is a mystery.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the guards.

"Just someone who just wants to finish a job and leave." I answer. "Listen, I have a package that I need to deliver to Genevieve aristide. So if you can just let me deliver it to her, I will be getting out. "

They look at each other in a way that I really think is very suspicious, it seems that they are deciding what to do with me, something is wrong here.

"Right…" said the guard who had his gun pointed at me, he then turned his attention to a guard on his left. "Myers, you take him upstairs to speak to Mrs. Aristide."

Myers smiles maliciously before saying: "I get it" he then started to escort me into the building.

Okay, something is definitely going on here. I don't know what it is, but I will be breaking some necks if they tried anything.

I'm walking to the front door, with Myers following right behind me. I look around and see that these guys are in large numbers and have done a good job protecting this place. We have a parking lot here, some guys patrolling it and a little girl in a red dress standing right there …

Wait ... Little girl in a red dress? I turn my attention back to the main entrance where I could have sworn there was a little girl standing a second ago. Strange, maybe my imagination is playing tricks on me? Or do I really need to stop drinking absinthe and other junk before I see horror movies with kids' themes. Well, it doesn't matter

I walk through the main entrance, watching the various employees and guards who are all over the place. All eyes in the room fall on me, they are all looking at me with an expression of…. Paranoia! If I thought something was wrong before, now I'm sure.

"Let's go." Says Myers, gesturing to the elevator on my left.

I follow him, and notice how everyone else just stops looking at me and goes back to his own business. What's up with these people anyway? It's not like they're burning files here or anything.

Myers enters the elevator after me and presses the button.

I look at him before asking. "Where are we going?"

"Mrs Aristide's office is on the upper floors." He responds with indifference. Then we climbed the elevator in relative silence.

The doors open and we are greeted by a long corridor with several rooms that I imagine are offices. I don't think much about it, because I feel the barrel of a gun being pressed against my back. Shit!

"Keep walking, very slowly." Speak Myers. Son of a bitch!

I just obey and keep walking. What is he going to do? Are you just going to shoot me here? More important, why? I didn't know what part of the ATC slogan was: working for the future where you will get a bullet in the head. Treacherous bastards!

"Don't worry, I won't kill you here. It would ruin the carpet. "He speaks, and then signals for me to enter the door on my right.

I walk through the door and enter a white, clean bathroom. He's going to shoot me in a bathroom, is that so? Wasn't it easier to just kill me in the hall?

"Turn around." He speaks.

I turn around, so I'm looking at the barrel of the gun that is pointed at my forehead.

"Last words?" He asks, with amusement evident in his voice. The bastard is enjoying this, isn't he?

I give him a smile before asking, "What time is it?"

He seems a little confused by my sudden question, but I don't give him time to process it.

I concentrate, feeling everything around me slow down as my vision becomes clearer, with the edges of my vision taking on a red color.

I grab his hand, aiming his gun away from me, hear the trigger being pulled and see the bullet slowly being fired to the side. I hit him with an elbow to the face and wrap my hands under his armpit, and in a quick motion send him to the floor.

Before he can recover, I just punch him unconscious, then disable my reflexes.

Right…. I think I'm a little rusty, the bastard was really going to kill me. What kind of shit is going on here anyway ?! Why the hell was I hired to deliver a PDA to a building where the fucking security team is apparently hostile? None of this makes a fucking sense!

I'm getting out.

I walk towards the door, but before I go through it, I remember that I am in a fucking building where I will possibly be under fire as soon as they see me. My eyes fall on the pistol that came out of Myers' pose when I dropped it, I think it might do, given the situation.

I approach the gun, picking up the one from the floor. It is a pistol model Rakow AT-14, caliber 40. Magazine Size 18, rate of semi automatic fire. Yeah, it'll do. I walk over to my unconscious companion, rummage through his belt and pull out a clip of ammunition for my pistol, I put it on my own belt.

"Here we go."

I start to head towards the door, however before I can leave, the light suddenly bursts right in front of me. Okay, this is unusual.

I try to open the door, only to find that she doesn't want to move. Okay I don't need that shit, just open it!

I keep forcing the door but nothing happens, I then hear a cry of pain from behind me.

I turn around and see Myers who started to struggle and scream in pain as smoke emanated from his body. I just stood there, watching as his flesh slowly melted, giving way to his skeleton and creating a pool of blood.

What the fuck was that? He just… he just…. He just had his skin melted in front of my fucking face! What the fuck was that and-

"You are different." I hear a female childlike voice say those words. I turn and frantically look at the dark bathroom looking for the source of the voice. I don't see anything due to the lack of light in the place.

"Who's there?" I ask.

I take my phone out of my pocket and turn on the flashlight, frantically searching for any presence around me, but I don't see anyone. Then my flashlight on my phone starts to flash. Filth!

My heart starts to pound and then I see something strange in the mirror

Something like blood is coming out of the mirror. I approach, seeing that blood is actually pouring out of the glass, although I have no idea how damn possible this is.

The blood seems to be forming… .lets? This is for all bizarre purposes, maybe I finally went crazy? Or maybe I am still sleeping in my apartment and this is not actually happening.

I watch when the letters finish forming, I approach and see what is written.

It is written: they are coming.

This shit is making less sense by the second. They? Who the hell are they?

Suddenly I hear shots, several shots actually, all coming from outside the bathroom. What the fuck is going on?

I hear screams between shots, as well as the footsteps of a running crowd.

I don't have time to think about it, because suddenly, all I see is a flash.

The last thing I know is that I am now in a long white corridor with blood slowly descending from the ceiling. What the fuck?

That…. this is fucking hurt even for me. What is it anyway? Am I hallucinating? I really hope that is the case.

There is a door at the end of this corridor, as well as those bloody footprints that lead to it.

I walk towards the door, my movements are slow, but not like when I concentrate, slow as if I were…. in a dream.

I reach the door, hear a loud cry, as if it were a baby.

I push the door and walk through it.

...

"NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM ?!"

That's all I can hear when a flash comes over my vision again.

I see that I am back in the ATC building, but I am no longer in the bathroom, but back in the corridors. Unlike before, now it's a bloody mess, with staff bodies and a few security guards all over the place.

Jesus Christ…. What the hell happened here?

I approach one of the bodies and examine it. He has bullet holes all over his body, puncture death being the most likely cause.

I take a quick look at the other bodies and see that they are in a similar state. Jesus…

I need to move. Whoever did this must still be here and I don't want to be around to say 'hi'.

I head towards the elevator and press the button just so that nothing happens. I press again and ... nothing. of course, of course the elevator wouldn't be working, would it? It would be too easy.

I let out a long breath of frustration. I head towards the stairs, taking one last look at the civilian bodies as I pass.

I hurry down the stairs, I prefer to leave this place as quickly as I can. If that guy wants something delivered, he can do the job himself.

On the way I stop, when I hear a series of shots coming from the floor I'm currently on. I slowly go down the stairs and look to see the movement in the corridor. I see these… armed men.

They are wearing padded black and orange armor and a mechanized black mask that has these bright red eyes.

They don't seem to have noticed me, as they just pass by the corpses of the employees and enter one of those offices.

I turn around to continue down the stairs, but I don't get very far when I feel a boot connect with my chest. I am sent flying against the corridor and I land on my back on the ground.

Okay, that hurt and it hurt a lot. My back is not so bad, but my chest is bursting with pain, which only gets worse when I start to get up. Crap, crap!

I take a look at my attacker. I see that he is wearing a uniform similar to the other guys I had seen, but different from the others, his costume is much darker and his mask has bright red eyes, but with the difference that it only hides the lower part of his face.

I activate my reflexes just in time when he starts firing his assault rifle at me. I roll over to the side, narrowly escaping the rain of bullets coming my way.

I pick up my pistol and see that it has attracted the attention of the other guys on this floor. They leave the room they were in, with guns pointed in my direction. I put three rounds on the head of the first and repeat the process with the second.

I turn my attention to the figure that knocked me down the stairs. I fire several rounds in his direction, but to my surprise he dodges them with incredible speed. damn it!

He fires in my direction and I feel that everything is starting to return to its normal speed. I run into one of the rooms, feeling a bullet hit my arm. Shit!

I hide behind the table in the center of the room when his shots hit the glass when it tries to hit me. Son of a bitch!

I take a look at my arm that is throbbing a little from the shot. Luckily, it only grazed.

I reload my pistol, then step out from behind the table and shoot him. He dodges the bullets, but I wasn't trying to hit him.

I jump over the window that leads to the corridor, launching myself against my target in the process. We both hit the ground, his assault rifle coming out of his reach due to a fall. Then I feel his fist hit my jaw, followed by his boot that forces against my chest, pulling me away from him.

I get up, just in time to see that he's drawing his pistol. I send a high kick against his gun, it takes the pistol out of his reach and I take advantage and activate my reflexes.

I send a kick against his testicles, so I run to him, grabbing the back of his neck.

I turn his head until I hear the satisfying sound of a neck breaking.

I deactivate my reflexes and watch as his lifeless body falls to the floor.

More than hell. I think I now know what happened to civilians.

I take a deep breath, catching my breath. That was a little intense.

I head towards where my dead friend's assault rifle had fallen. I bend down and take the gun in my hands. Hmm.

It looks like a modified version of the G2A2 assault rifle, very similar to the patten assault rifle in my opinion. It has an extended view scope with a red tint, high accuracy, range ... I would say medium. It will be more useful when dealing with these guys than a pistol.

My chest starts to throb in pain, but I ignore it when I go towards the soldier that I broke the neck

I get down and start searching his corpse. Let's see… .two magazines for the assault rifle, a combat knife…. Right.

I keep the two magazines on my belt and tie the knife edge to my right leg. I go over to the other two bodies and look for anything useful they might have.

Well, then we have all in all: four magazines for the assault rifle, a knife, a magazine for the pistol and a grenade. I would say that for now we are good.

"Open fire!"

I turn around when I hear that, just in time to see two more of those soldiers climbing the stairs. I activate my reflexes, and I put a blast on the first soldier who goes up the ladder, as well as 5 rounds on the chest of the second.

I start down the stairs again, moving faster than before so that I'm practically jumping from step to step.

I turn the curve on the staircase, but come back, just in time to avoid several shots in my direction.

I spy and see that four soldiers are setting up position at the bottom of the stairs. They really have no intention of letting anyone out of here alive.

I remove my grenade and throw it around the corner of the stairs. I wait a few seconds and then I hear the explosion. Bingo!

I activate my reflexes, turning the corner with my assault rifle raised. I see that the grenade eliminated all opposition on the stairs.

I go down the last flight of stairs, reaching the ground floor. I turn right in the hall, and then I come across several security bars that are blocking my path. Damn it!

It would be very easy, wouldn't it? Just go down the stairs and out of the building.

I start walking around the area looking for a way out.

Ingenious sons of bitches, they must have cut off the power to keep employees from leaving. That is…. really efficient actually. Cut the power, thereby blocking most of the possible escape routes and then kill everyone in the building. I think I can disregard the idea that these guys are amateurs. The question is who are they? They are not military personnel, but they are obviously equipped and well prepared. Especially the guys who seem to be cosplaying Sam Fisher. My guess is that they are mercs or something.

I hear shots being fired from the upper floors. I don't know how long I was out in that crazy dream, but I think it was enough for these bastards to kill everyone here. So if they found any kind of objection, I would like to check.

I go up the flight of stairs, towards the first floor.

I reach the first floor and advance through the corridors. Eventually I arrive in an area with several rooms with work areas and several servers around. I spot two mercs down the hall, aim at one and shoot a burst. He falls and it alerts others to my presence.

I activate my reflexes and shoot two rounds in the chest of the merc who left the room to my left. It stuns him and I put two more rounds on his head.

I hide behind a pillar in the room, disabling my reflexes. I reload my assault rifle and see that another merc is trying to flank me on the left side of the pillar. I activate my reflexes and kick his rifle out of his reach and shoot him.

I see that 3 more mercs have entered the room. I pick up the merc's body lying in front of me and use it as a shield to protect me from the shots. I close the distance between us and hurl the corpse full of bullets at the 3 mercs in front of me.

I take advantage of this distraction and shoot the 3 stunned mercenaries in front of me.

I disable my reflexes, but I don't lower my weapon. After a minute of silence and with nothing shooting at me, I decide to keep going. Something tells me that this place will not allow me to breathe properly, not without someone trying to kill me.

I pass through the door in front of me that leads to an area similar to the one I was in, only less spacious.

I turn a corner and advance to a half-circular area, with the acronyms of ATC on the wall to my right. I spot a mercenary behind a pillar in front of me, I shoot him.

I activate my reflexes and see to my right another merc coming down the flight of stairs while shooting towards me. I hide behind the pillars in front of me and put 4 rounds on his head.

I turn off my reflexes and head towards the stairs, but then I hear something land behind me.

I turn and activate my reflexes, firing my assault rifle at that mercenary with the half mask I had found earlier. I manage to hit some shots in the chest and torso, but he manages to deflect before I can have a direct shot to the head.

He hides behind a pillar and I find myself doing the same thing. I disable my reflexes and reload my rifle.

Taking this guy down will be tricky. It seems to be durable enough to receive some shots, and it's just as fast as me. Shooting him would take a lot of time and spend a lot of ammunition, if I want to finish this guy fast, I'll need to get very close.

I activate my reflexes and leave the cover, start shooting at the mercenary while he does the same. He dodges my shots as he fires at me. I dodge the bullets that pass me as I advance towards him.

He seems to understand what I'm planning, as he jumps surprisingly high, clinging to a pillar and then landing on the balcony.

Great! Now the bastard has the advantage of being in a higher suit.

I deactivate my reflexes to conserve energy and then start running towards the stairs. I fire my rifle at the mercenary, sending a shower of bullets at him to keep him suppressed.

I climb the stairs, narrowly avoiding the merc's shots.

Okay, now we're on the same level, motherfucker!

I activate my reflexes and shoot madly as I run towards the merc. He dodges my shots, but he can't avoid the butt of my rifle that collides with his face.

This disorients him and I send a high kick in his chest, he manages to deflect and tries to retaliate with a jumping punch but I block it with my rifle and hit its rib cage with a blow from the butt of my rifle, which sends it to the ground.

I aim my assault rifle at his head, but he kicks the rifle out of my reach before I can put a blast to his head.

He gets up with a kip up, but is unable to deflect the kick I send against his back. It sends him crashing against the rail, I run straight for him, drawing my knife.

I strike a blow with my knife towards his head, but he deflects with his anti-arm and kicks me in the stomach.

I ignore the pain that grows in my stomach, pushing discomfort to the back of my mind.

I grab her leg and stab her with my knife. He lets out a groan of pain, which is drowned out by my punch that hits him in the face. So I grab his head and hit it on the rail, keeping it in place.

The bastard doesn't give up and starts to hit my abdomen with his elbow. I ignore the pain his blows cause and grab my pistol and shoot that shit in the head until I hear the pistol click empty.

I feel everything return to its normal speed when my reflexes run out.

I release the mercenary's body and watch it fall to the ground.

The motherfucker made it a little difficult.

I take a deep breath when the pain from this bastard's blows returns. Shit! These guys really hit hard.

I lift my shirt, and see that my chest has a big purple bruise. Probably another similar will form in my abdomen, if the blows that this guy gave me say anything.

I don't know if I'm excited to see that I'm not the only living being who can dodge bullets, or frustrated that these bastard bastards hit hard and are very hard to deal with!

"Well…. That sucks."

Just ignore the pain and keep walking. I need to trace the source of those shots and I won't be able to do that while standing here.

I remove my knife from the dead mercenary's leg and go straight. I see a door, it seems to be the only passage here anyway. I walk past it and enter a small room with some of those server stuffs leaning against the wall to my right. As well as a door that leads to a small room with a computer and an answering machine, plus more server boxes in the background.

I walk into the room and see that the answering machine is showing a characteristic red light when there is an unread message.

Well, maybe I can investigate and see if I can find answers here.

I press the play message button and wait.

_"You have one new message."_

_"Uh Scott, Walt Gragg here. Word's coming down from up top to dump all data pertaining to an…. Origin. All tangential files labeled Perseus, Icarus and synchronicity are to go as well. Something big must be going down."_

_"End of message."_

Okay, I expected some answers, but I only managed to increase my confusion. Perseus? Will they include Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, prometheus and Theseus also? And Origin… what the hell is Origin?

I look at the computer and see that it is turned on and unlocked. Okay… this is very convenient. Well, let's see….

I take the mouse icon to the "files" well let's see…. Empty. Of course it's empty, isn't it? I don't even know why I still think things will work correctly for a change.

I keep exploring, but I see that all files have been deleted. Well, everyone except a folder that says Gemini. Hmm.

I open the folder just to find nothing inside, of course. They really didn't waste time deleting everything, did they?

Suddenly a flash comes over my vision again.

I see that I am no longer in an ATC building. Instead, I'm in a kind of…. Glass capsule?

I have several tubes connected to my body, and I am unable to move. I also see that I'm submerged in all this greenish liquid, and I feel something against my face. I think it's an oxygen mask.

I see a man outside the pod I'm in. He's wearing a white coat and a badge, but I can't see his face. It's kind of…. blurry.

"Success!"

Those are the words I can hear coming out of the man's mouth.

I don't have time to understand what he was referring to, as a flash comes over my vision and I see that I'm back at the ATC building.

Don't you see?

I hear a little girl's voice again. But this time it's not coming from the living room, but from my fucking head!

What the hell is this?! I am getting crazy? It can only be this. Normal people don't hear voices in their fucking heads! This fuck is getting more and more insane. Mysterious soldiers who can dodge bullets? Okay, that I can accept. But visions, a guy being melted, and now a fucking voice playing Professor X with me, it's too much to swallow.

You know what? Fuck that! Fuck this shit, and fuck those fucking psychedelic visions or whatever the fuck this is ...

Suddenly the computer I was using explodes, as do the server boxes behind me, which explode with a shower of sparks across the room.

As if that were not enough, the light in the room I am in bursts in a similar way to what happened with the bathroom lights. The different thing here is that I hear a children's voice laughing with fun

Seriously? Are we playing Poltergeist now?

I shake my head and step through the door that leads into a corridor.

…

I think I found the sources of the shots.

In front of me in the corridor are the corpses of what I imagine to be military personnel. At least if the look of their equipment says anything.

I approach one of the bodies and notice that it has several gunshot wounds. They must have been killed by these mercs.

Well ... you won't need this anymore, buddy. On the other hand, I am still alive and could use some things.

I start to search the dead soldier's body lying on the floor in front of me. Let's see ... pistol magazines and three grenades. The rest is not very necessary: he has a submachine gun and ammunition for it. I prefer to keep the weapon I have now as long as possible.

"Fire!"

When I hear that, I activate my reflexes, just in time to get out of the way of a barrage of bullets that passed through the window to my left.

Bypass the bullets, but I can barely dodge a concentrated red laser that passes through my anti-arm. Hell! Fuck, fuck!

I bend down to avoid the laser and the shots that come from inside the room. I disable my reflexes to conserve energy and take a look at my anti-arm.

Fuck shit! I squeak my teeth due to the pain accompanied by an intense burning sensation that grows on my anti-arm. Damn it! I breathe and inhale heavily when the pain only seems to get worse.

Focus, focus! I need to ignore this if I want to survive.

I do my best to ignore the unbearable pain that pulsates in my anti arm when I remove a grenade and throw it in the room where the mercs are.

"Watch out, grenade!"

I take that as my signal to repay the generous shot that these bastards gave me.

I get up and jump out of the living room window, taking care and avoiding broken glass. I place a burst on the chest of the nearest mercenary and repeat the process with the other who was stunned by the explosion of the grenade.

I activate my reflexes and see that the explosion from the grenade killed most of them, so that now only two mercenaries remain using the server boxes as cover and the guy with the laser gun behind a desk that he's using as a makeshift cover.

"Suck it, you bastards!"

I hit the head of the two mercs hiding behind the server boxes when they went out to shoot me. I turn my attention to the guy with the laser when he tries to hit me again.

Oh this time not you son of a bitch!

I step out of the path of the laser, hiding behind the server boxes in the room. I move between them, avoiding the laser beam that constantly tries to hit me, but fails due to my speed.

I reach a server box that is practically next to the overturned table that the mercenary is using as a cover. The bastard didn't even realize I was there, not until the moment I put a blast through his skull.

I disable my reflexes and go to the corpse of the merc. I bend down and pick up the laser gun he was using. Hmm.

You must use energy cells as ammunition. This thing caused hellish damage to my anti arm, and it only grazed. Which means that this laser is powerful enough to cut a limb if it catches you. It probably operates on the basis of light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation.

These shits have beautiful equipment at their disposal, which means they are well connected. Well connected and skilled enough to overcome what I can assume to be a well-trained military team.

The shit stinks here, isn't it?

I take one last look at the corpse of the merc before speaking: "if you are going to kill someone just kill them soon, don't shout loudly before shooting."

"Good advice."

I activate my reflexes and lower myself behind the overturned table to hide from enemy fire. But that doesn't stop a bullet from hitting my left arm. Son of a loose pussy!

"Shit! "I scream when I feel the burning in my shoulder caused by the shot. Shit, shit! Careless donkey and idiot! Shit ... I'm sure it didn't graze this time!

I deactivate my reflexes to conserve my energy, so I grab a grenade and throw it towards the source of the shots. I hear the explosion and come out from behind the cover, ignoring the pain that pulsates in my arm when I raise the laser gun.

I pull the trigger and watch the concentrated laser beam go towards one of those mercenaries with half mask and darker armor. The laser connects to the neck and I watch with a smile of satisfaction when his head is separated from the neck.

I activate my reflexes and hit the laser on two other standard mercenaries who entered the door on my left. Cutting one in half and tearing the head off another.

I deactivate my reflexes and leave the room, just in time to see two of those half-mask mercs coming from the end of the corridor to my right.

I activate my reflexes and fire the laser at the two mercs. The first is killed when caught by the laser, but the other manages to dodge with a roll and fires his assault rifle at me. Dodge the bullets and manage to hit him with the laser beam that cuts off his head.

I spit and move on down the corridor they came from.

When I'm about to turn right in the corridor, I pull back, just in time to avoid a shot that would have hit my head.

I peer around the corner and see one of those quick bastards, along with a squad of mercs huddled in the hall.

Right…. These guys really must have an excellent salary. They keep coming, and I've lost count of how many I've killed so far.

"I spy with my little eyes…. An explosive thing." I say as I pull out my last two remaining grenades. This will do the trick.

I throw the grenades at the mercs squad in the hall. I await the explosion and then turn the corner, shooting at the mercenaries who were not killed by the explosion.

"Come on!"

* * *

**Lower floors of the building.**

The second F.E.A.R team sent by Rodney Betters to investigate ATC's illicit actions had successfully arrived at Armacham's data and research center.

They entered the back of the building and were currently in the maintenance area.

"Replicas do this? "Asked Captain David Raynes when he entered the room, seeing a pile of dead civilian bodies.

"Not their MO." Lieutenant Chen replied. He then bent down to examine one of the bodies.

"Did any of the other teams report anything like that?" Raynes asked over the radio.

_"Negative. It looks like we have a unique situation on our hands." Answered betters over the radio._

"Yeah" we ", commented Chen.

"Chen, what you make out?" Raynes asked.

"Let's see what we have here. Multiple gunshot wounds, lacerations and evidence of blunt trauma. Whoever did this is thorough." Chen replied while examining the corpse.

The sergeant just stood guard nearby, looking for any signs of hostility.

"Proceed with extreme caution. We remain unaware of what is in this building." Raynes Instruction.

With that, the three moved on.

* * *

**upper floors. POV: Joe Marston.**

I throw the laser gun on the floor when the indicator shows 0%. Shit!

I watch the bodies of the mercenaries killed in the corridor. Seriously, killing these guys is starting to get repetitive. Couldn't they come in different colors and sizes? At least… just to make a difference?

Well be it. I will be drinking a beer for each one that I killed here, probably accompanied by the sound of silence.

I feel my wounds pulse again. I think it's best to fix this before it starts to affect my accuracy.

I walk into one of the rooms, and place my assault rifle on a nearby table. Then I remove my coat and shirt, which is now slightly bloody.

I look at my anti-arm and let out a loud sigh of frustration when I see the damage done by the laser.

In addition to hurting like hell, the laser caused a third degree burn. It's raw and I don't have sterile gauze. I'm going to have to improvise, because it's not like I have a doctor willing to help me now.

I pick up my coat and look at it for a few minutes. Curse you. Well, I think it brought me good luck as far as I could.

I rip the coat off, taking a piece and wrapping it around my anti-arm. I feel a sharp pain when I do this, so that I'm clenching my teeth. It is better to hurt than to enter something there, so focus!

I finish wrapping the fabric, so tie it so that it is not too tight. Then I take a deep breath and inhale to try to relieve the pain a little.

Okay… we're not done yet.

I look at my arm, seeing the hole that formed in it due to the shot.

And as I feared, the bullet is still lodged. Son of a whore!

I take my knife from the right mother, taking one last look at my arm before doing what I need to do.

"It will tickle."

* * *

**Ground floor. POV: sergeant.**

_"Sergeant, we're talking fire." _Raynes spoke over the radio.

I was able to hear the shots clearly coming from the part of the building they were in, which made me accelerate my run back to the area of the building we entered.

_"These must be the bastards who killed the civilians." _Raynes continued.

I cross the corridor that leads back to the main area, but I am surprised by an individual wearing a black combat suit and a face mask with a red visor.

I fire a burst of my sub-machinegun at the individual, but he to my surprise dodges and retaliates with the fire of his own weapon.

I activate my reflexes and get out of the way of the bullets. I aim my gun at the hostile and fire a few rounds. He manages to dodge some, but most shots hit him. He tries to hide behind a pillar, but I flank it and unload my submachine gun on it.

I watch the shot-dead corpse fall to the ground. Then I reload my weapon and proceed to the room that gives access to the upper floor.

I arrive in a completely ruined room, with bullet holes in the walls and several bodies of murdered employees.

I arrive at a stairway with very high luminosity due to a red light being produced above. I go up the flight of stairs and see a body of a security guard next to a flare and some weapons.

_"this is delta force C detachment, do you copy? does anyone copy? "_ I hear when my radio comes to life.

_"Roger, what's your sit-rep?" _Raynes asked for the link.

_"we're on the third floor. they've hearded us into a security office. i don't Know how much time we can hold out."_

"_Copy"_ said Raynes. With that, the line with the delta force team is cut.

_"Pick up the pace! Delta force isn't going to rescue itself."_

* * *

**Upper floors. POV: Joe Marston.**

Come on… just a little more… and that's it!

I let out a sigh of relief when I manage to remove the bullet from my arm. Then I take pieces of what used to be my coat and make an improvised tourniquet on my arm. This will do for now.

I put on my shirt and walk over to the table where I left my weapons. With my wounds as well taken care of as you might expect when you're in a building with nothing, I would say that we are well enough to proceed.

"The presence of three more people in the building was confirmed in addition to those we already know. Stay tuned." I hear it being said by a distorted voice coming from the hall and I take it as a signal to hide.

I get down behind the table, and I can hear quick steps passing down the hall, I look over the table and see that several mercenaries are running towards the path I used to get to here.

Three presences in the building huh, I doubt they are civilians, they did a good job cleaning this building. I don't think it matters, I doubt they will last very long against these guys. Anyway and I need to find a way to navigate this building in a more practical way. These bastards appear around every corner, so I think that just walking through the corridors is not very prudent. Unless…

I look to the side and see a ventilation grid there. Perfect!

I approach the grid and try to remove it, only to see that it is screwed in place. Well how about that?

I kick the grid and it takes it out of the way, which allows me to get a good view of the tunnel in front of me. Which is actually not that good. It is dark, very dark indeed. And we all know that ventilation ducts in a building where lights explode, blood comes out of the glass and voices come out of nowhere. They sure are a bad idea. But I have no options, and I prefer to crawl in a tunnel than to keep exchanging shots with a bunch of bastards.

"I don't think it would be too bad to add clarity." I take out my cell phone and turn on the flashlight. This lights up the ventilation duct, so I bend down and start to crawl through it.

"Another day in hell I think."

* * *

**Second floor, security office. POV: sergeant.**

"What took your ass so long to get here?" D Passalaqua asked when I got to the security office. I just shrugged and joined Raynes and Chen.

"If it weren't for that turret over there, we would be dead." He spoke indicating to the controls of an automatic turret in the left corner. The three of us then followed him into a room with some monitors

When we enter the room, I see several soldiers from the delta force. They seem to have seen better days, as they are sitting in pools of their own blood.

"... It looks like my apartment here." Chen commented.

"Chen, I want those back online ASAP." Raynes spoke.

"I'm already on it, captain." Chen replied as he started working on the consoles.

Captain Raynes turned his attention to Passalaqua and asked. "What's the sit-rep?"

"Grim. that's all that's left. "he replied." these guys, whoever they are, they're good. Come out of fucking nowhere and took out most of my crew. how are you three going to take them on? "

"This is classified." Chen replied.

"any idea what it is they're after?" Raynes asked.

"Not a clue." Passalaqua replied.

"we're going to have to recon the entire building." Raynes spoke.

"I'd like to get my men out of here first, if you don't mind." Passalaqua said.

"What is the status of MedEvac?" Raynes asked in the radio.

"The Blackhawk is on its way." Answered Betters by radio.

"This should do it." Chen spoke as he finished working on the console.

"Damm, look at this."

The monitors began to display images from several security cameras in the building. On some monitors the corridors were destroyed and the bodies of dead employees and others show some of these with

"This is not good. "Raynes mentioned." Hang on. what is it? put it on the main screen. "

The main screen cut quickly, and now we were looking at a room with a man who really looked like he had seen better days. Beside him was a blond man in civilian clothes and a bulletproof vest.

* * *

**Ventilation ducts. POV: Joe Marston.**

I was crawling through these incredibly small ducts, until I came across this room where an interrogation seems to be taking place.

In the middle of the room is a man tied to a chair. I have to say, the poor bastard sucks. His face is covered in blood and bruises. Other than that, I would say that he is an executive or something, because he is wearing a very expensive suit.

Beside him is a man. Blond hair, medium height and wearing civilian clothes and a bulletproof vest. Further down the room is also one of those mobile mercs that seem to be cosplaying Sam Fisher. He has the standard costume that the others had, with the difference that he is not wearing the face mask, only the red visor. Not to mention the fact that he is an albino.

If this were a video game, I would say it would be the final Boss or something.

"Give me the encryption codes and this will stop." Said the blond guy as he started walking around the tied guy.

"I can't do that. I just can't ... I can't... "

"You mean, you won't ... Mr Bristol. You ran Perseus for Harlan Wade. And I know you have the encryption codes."

It's the second time I've heard that name. I think that's what they're after. But the question is, what the fuck is this? Is it valuable enough to cause an entire file burn.

"No ... it wasn't me, I swear. I don't have the codes." The guy Bristol spoke.

If this guy knows something, then he's too scared of someone to keep insisting that he doesn't have the information that these guys want.

"The decryption code Mr. Bristol. The code, the code, the code ... how can I be more explicit? Hmmm?"

i don't know, maybe if you speak code a few more times? Or write on a piece of paper?

"I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We're gonna take synchronicity with, or without your help, Mr. Bristol. Make it easy for yourself … cough the codes"

Synchronicity?

a flash comes into my view again and I see that I am no longer in the ventilation duct.

I am in front of a cell of some kind and kneeling on the floor of that cell in front of me, there is a man. He has black hair and must not be more than 30 years old. He looks up and I can get a good look at his features. He has a face that is kind of empty and somewhat strangely calm. But the strange thing about them is the eyes. He has blue eyes, but they're definitely not normal, it's like he's looking right through you and that's a little bit scary.

He looks in my direction, but he is not precisely looking at me, but at what is behind me.

I turn and see a shadow on the other side of the door. The door is then opened and strangely there is no one else. I then hear a scream and turn around and see that the man is screaming and holding the sides of his head as if in pain.

Then, my surroundings change and I find myself back at the ventilation duct, watching Bristol's interrogation.

I think we can say that the negotiations have failed. For suddenly, the albino mercenary approaches Bristol and I watch as he cuts his throat with a knife.

"We will decrypt the data ourselves." He said.

I take that as my cue and start moving through the ducts again.

Holy shit. When I think none of this can get any more crazy. So they are after something related to this Perseus and synchronicity. Although I don't understand why a vision of some kind came to mind when I heard it. I'm really going crazy aren't I? Because all this simply has no other explanation ...

"They should have taught you not to snoop."

Ah you can only be kidding me!

* * *

I fall out of the duct, with my back hitting the floor. I see the merc leaving, trying to land right on top of me.

I get out of the way of your boots and activate my reflexes.

I run towards him, hitting him in the face followed by a kick in the abdomen. This unbalances him and I send a high kick that hits him in the face and sends him to the ground. I take the opportunity and fill the mercenary with lead before he can get up.

I turn my attention to the duct and see that another merc is coming out of it. I lift my rifle and shoot him in the head until I hear my rifle is empty.

With that, I disable my reflexes.

The mercenary's body simply remains there, motionless. Hanging halfway out of the ventilation duct. Do these guys have a fucking hour break or something? They're more on my toes than a fucking obsessive stalker who looks at her ex's social media.

"This sucks. At least my last name is not Goldberg and there are no blonde girls around here."

I look around and see that it falls into a corridor that would have been impossible to access otherwise. The gate is low, so I couldn't get here on foot. Although that does not explain this trail of blood that I am seeing.

As if that were not enough, it has bloody footprints, formed by really small feet like a child's. We're entering bizarre territory, aren't we?

Ok ... so, the gate is down and I'm really not in the mood to jump down three floors. Following the bloody and sinister footprints doesn't seem like the best idea, as this is how the protagonist of a horror movie always gets screwed. But I'm really out of options here, so….

"Fuck it."

I move on, following the footsteps in front of me. I turn a corner and see a fucking bloody mess.

There are several mercenaries killed in that corridor. Over puddles of what is probably they blood. They do not appear to have been shot, which means that something else killed them.

I sure am not liking it.

Other than that, i have nowhere else to go. Except for the door on my right, which is where the footprints end.

For the love of God! I'm stepping on eggs here. This shit is poorly lit, there are dead mercs here and it's the only place I can go. I think all that is missing is a giant plaque written jumpscare.

Well, fuck it.

I slowly push the door and enter the room.

…

Okay, this is unexpected.

First of all. there is fire, a lot of fire in this room. Everything is on fire and has two mercenaries suspended in the air for nothing in particular. They are holding their throats as if they are out of breath. And standing there, in the midst of the flames, is what I think the steroid version of Samara Morgan must be.

It's a little girl, wearing a red dress that is splashed with blood. His dark hair is covering most of his features, except for his eyes. Eyes that emanate destructive fire and relentless rage that threaten to tear me apart.

Wait ... those eyes ...

They are the same fucking eyes that I saw in my nightmares! The figure was also of a little girl, which means….

No! Not even fucking! It can not be…

She somehow that I can't explain seems to understand my discovery, because she smiles at me. The two mercs that were suspended in the air, explode in a bloody mess.

The fire takes over the rest of the room. The girl disappearing into the flames, and then I feel an invisible force impact against my chest and it sends me flying out of the room.

I feel myself going through the glass and slowly falling into the air as the sight of that perpetual little girl in my mind. She was in my dreams, before I even saw her, before I even got here.

None of that shit makes sense.

I feel my back hit the ground and my head hit a hard surface. Darkness takes over my vision and the only thing I see is the image of that little girl before it goes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks, Joe had his first face-to-face meeting with Alma and a lot is yet to happen. Like the end of this little Perseus mandate arc that you can call an introduction, as well as the arrival of certain enemies that we love to hate. Without further ado, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

"That was an ugly fall."

"Chen, is he dead?"

"Nah, he's breathing. He has no visible injuries, but he may wake up with a headache. "

I hear voices around me, but I can't recognize any of them. Did I hit my head too hard? Hell…

I open my eyes, my vision is spinning a little, but I can see three figures standing looking at me. I think this is the time when I freak out because the police have arrived? I don't know ... fuck the police!

My vision stabilizes and I can get a better look at the three individuals. They are carrying weapons and wearing the memorable D-12 heavy body armor.

Holy shit… .I'm just looking at three fucking First encounter assault recon operatives! I think it was already expected that they were here, given the bizarre shit that went on.

"... well ... I think if you're here, the shit must have hit the fan." I say standing up and rubbing the sore part of my head.

"And you are?" Asked the guy in front of the group of three men. He must be in his 38 or 40 years. And if I had to guess, I would say that he is the leader of this small team, which apparently is just 3 people.

"The pizza guy." I respond with humor.

"Well, the guys here aren't going to be eating a lot of pepperoni for a while." Said the guy a little younger, gesturing around. He must be around 30 years old, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Chen…" the team leader sighs and turns his attention back to me.

"Look whoever you are, I think it's best that you accompany us to our medical evacuation point. You seem to need it. " He says this indicating my not so well treated wounds.

I just nod and start following the three men.

F.E.A.R operatives, mysterious mercenaries, visions and a little girl who should have existed only in my nightmares, proved to be very real.

Another day in hell.

* * *

"Just take it easy."

"And you just relax. I know what I'm doing." Said the medical officer as he examined my anti-arm.

"Hum…"

"What is it? Is it that bad?"

"Not really. I thought it would be in worse condition, but it's almost fine. I still think it's better to clean it up a bit and cover it with sterile gauze."

I let out a sigh of relief at that. Well ... I think I was born with a good blood type or whatever. Which leaves another question ...

"And how's my arm?" I ask.

"I was getting to that part." He comes over and starts examining my arm.

"Good job removing the bullet. If it had been left there it could have been harmful, we just need to cover it properly. I can give you something for the pain too."

"I thank doc, the more I will refuse." I prefer to avoid any medication that can reduce my mobility as a pain reliever.

He just shrugs. "Okay then. Now, stay still."

I stand still while he starts to take care of my arm. I watch some delta force soldiers who appear to have suffered some heavy injuries. They had a hell of a fight against those guys, didn't they? The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta is the main anti-terrorism unit in the United States. They are the best of the best and these mercs or whatever have passed through them. If these motherfuckers are so good, they mustn't be cheap and I doubt that a donut eater who likes to watch videos of inflatable dolls while masturbating may have hired them. This has to come from someone with money and influence, with little concern for civilian casualties.

I wonder if…

"Dude, you look almost brand new. I think the tips received by the pizzas aren't worth that much." My thoughts are interrupted by one of the guys from F.E.A.R who have escorted me here.

I give a short laugh before I answer. "No, they really aren't. I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Lieutenant Steve Chen. The guy in charge is Captain David Raynes and the other is the representation of silence. We call him the sergeant."

I give him a confused look before asking. "Why do you call him 'the sergeant'"?

He gives a goofy smile before answering me. "We call him that to mess with him, because in his entire career he never got a promotion."

I just shake my head at this. At least someone is still keeping their sense of humor intact. But there is still another question ...

"Did you manage to find out who the assholes with Darth Vader voices were?" I ask.

From the confused look he's giving me, I don't think he understood.

"The hostiles who killed the civilians."

"This is classified." He responds immediately. Since I'm considered a civilian, at least for them, I don't think he can reveal anything to me anyway. But I dare say his hunch is as good as mine. I never saw anything like those guys and I don't think they did either.

"Understand." I say. I then notice Captain Raynes coming towards us.

"How's he doing?" He asks the medical officer.

"He has no serious injuries. Once I take care of the gunshot wound and the anti-arm burn he will be fine."

He turns his attention to me and starts talking.

"I think you could give me a name now. I'm sure the lieutenant has already introduced us to you."

"The name is Joe, Joe Marston." I say giving a fake greeting.

"Okay Joe, let's get you to a safe place. Once you answer a few questions you are free to go. "

I won't even complain, this is standard procedure. Since I'm kind of the only witness left on the scene, it makes sense that they want to question me. And well ... free bus ticket.

"Yeah, here we go ... ready. He's fine to go." Says the medical officer as he finishes bandaging my arm.

"You will be going to the Blackhawk along with the delta force operatives." Raynes informed me as I got up from where I was sitting.

I just go to the Blackhawk and join the other delta guys inside. I see Chen and Raynes together with the sergeant go to another helicopter and take off on it. Then the Blackhawk doors close and I feel the aircraft take off.

Hell. I think I'm going to have a hell of a story to tell at the next poker game. That night was not as I expected. Fuck, I don't think anyone ever waits to be woken up at 3 am to end up fighting inside a building where a lot of shitty black operations style is being performed. That was really a bitch of a race and with the F.E.A.R operatives in case I would say the mess is far from over. I heard about them a while ago, they are mostly not taken seriously by most armed forces. I, on the other hand, never disregarded them. After all, a unit would not have been created without being really necessary. Unless we're talking about Theseus mandate….

Ok cut it out. Let's just sit and relax…

I hear what is clearly something impacting the Blackhawk's hull, which is followed by the unmistakable sound of an explosion.

"WE WERE HIT!"

I hear the Blackhawk pilot scream when the aircraft starts to shake violently. Fuck! It would have been too easy, wouldn't it? Just get on the helicopter and get out. But no, of course not! Because every helicopter needs to be shot down to create a mood or whatever the hell it is!

Hell! Fuck…

"WE ARE FALLING!

With that the helicopter starts to turn and suddenly. This throws me out of my seat and I end up falling flat on my face. Crap saw!

The helicopter finally crashes into something. All I feel is a big impact and being sent flying before I hit my head again and black out.

* * *

"... ah ... fuck ... why the fuck in the head?"

I slowly open my eyes trying to see something, but I can't because my vision is like a carousel now. Everything is spinning, it's hard to see. Seriously…. why the hell do you always have to be the head? What the fuck …

I support myself on my knees and try to get up, but the vertigo ends up making me stumble. What the hell! Come on… I can't afford to get knocked out right now. I try to stay focused to see if I can stabilize my vision. Come on damn it! Come to you!

I lean on some structure of some kind that helps me stay upright, with my head starting to stop spinning. That, much better. I close and open my eyes for a moment and then look around when my head stops spinning my vision stabilizes.

"I think that means the ride is over."

I am simply in an apartment complex of some kind. I say this because I am in what was clearly a room one day. With the Blackhawk fully detonated sinking to the ground in front of me, right under a big hole in the ceiling.

That was a wild ride. I must have been thrown out of the window or something. Maybe there are survivors? I walk towards the door and try to open it, only to see that it is stuck. I try to force the door again, but then I hear the floor below me creak and crack. This shit is collapsing!

I move away from the Blackhawk, narrowly escaping the hole that forms when the rest of the floor next to the helicopter begins to collapse. I lean against the ends of the back wall of the room and watch the Blackhawk fall into the space below. I just hear the sound of the wood sagging against the weight of the aircraft for a few moments followed by a loud crash. Okay, if there were survivors before, there are certainly no more.

I approach the hole and see that the helicopter has crashed several floors below. Sparks emanate from the downed aircraft and soon after, everything that remains of the Blackhawk is destroyed in an explosion.

Shit ... well I think it's time to get out of this building. I'm already tired of buildings.

I see that the door leading out of this room is right across the hole that was formed in the fall of the Blackhawk. Just one jump and we'll be good.

I don't have much space available to pick up speed. Great ... things are all against me right? Come on. I start running towards the door, get closer to the edge than I would like and with an impulse I jump to the other side of the big hole that was formed by the helicopter that sank to the ground. I cross the distance and land with a bearing. I don't stop for a second when the rest of the floor starts to sag under my feet, I start to run past the door leaving the room collapsing.

"I don't think I'll be hitchhiking in fairport anymore, not for a long time." I whisper to myself.

Well, it looks like we're actually in an abandoned apartment here. The corridor is as worn out as the room I just left. Everything is old and dusty with cobwebs everywhere. Well, we have all the doors that should lead to more rooms, but I'm more focused on finding the stairs.

And there you are honeys. I leave the corridor casually and go down the old pair of stairs. Seriously, getting out would be very inviting. If the luck I have had so far says anything, an abandoned old apartment or whatever can be seen as a bad omen. However, if there is no Spanish villager with an ax, we will be good.

I stop immediately when I hear intense gunfire. It's coming from outside the apartment, I think from the streets and it's very, very intense. It looks like there's a damn war going on outside. On second thought, there were guards patrolling Baker Hill when I arrived, So I think there's more going on in this neighborhood than you can tell by taking a quick look.

Let's just continue, whatever it is I better be away.

I hear a loud crash from the lower floors, along with the sound of boots stepping against the worn wooden floor. I think I have company.

"Enemy aircraft has been confirmed to have reached this area in the fall. Spread and search for possible survivors."

Okay, I think the slightly distorted and militarized voices are a good way to indicate that more people have arrived for the party.

I move my hand toward where I left my knife and see that it is still there, good girl.

This floor is not so different from the one I was on. Just a dark, dirty corridor with doors. Now that I think about it, it's really dark here, almost pitch black actually. I think this can be useful.

* * *

"Echo 1, we are checking the fifth floor."

Hi guys! Okay, there are six guys, all of them wearing a dark green uniform and a helmet that hides their faces. Judging by these conversations I would bet a coin that these guys are not friendly at all. Luckily, they didn't notice me clinging to the ceiling. Somewhat uncomfortable, but effective given what I have in mind.

"Stay tuned, there may still be survivors."

Very well said.

I let go of the ceiling and slowly descend, so that I land behind the soldier who is covering the rear without him noticing me.

I activate my reflexes and kick his knee, it makes him lose his balance and I take this to wrap my arms around his neck, so I twist until I hear a sick crack.

I carefully lower the body to avoid any noise and run towards the next soldier. I repeat the same process with two more, with the small group being reduced to just three. Perfect!

I run to another soldier with a blow to the knee followed by one on the back of the back with my knee. I break his neck and see that the other two soldiers have started to turn, well.

I pull out my knife and throw it at the soldier who was keeping the lead in front of the group. The blade finds the helmet visor and connects against it. Bingo! Now there is only one left.

I quickly close the distance between us and grab the tip of his gun, keeping his sights off me. I punch that connects against the helmet, but still stuns him. I do a spin that yanks the gun out of its grip and makes it fall to the ground. I hit your head repeatedly with the butt of the gun until I hear what sounds like a skull being broken, as well as the wooden floor that sinks when I make one last hit with the butt of the gun and deactivate my reflexes.

Okay, I think that takes care of things for now. Let's take a closer look at these guys ... um.

They have the ATC logo on their uniforms. Although this armor is not something that the Armacham security team usually wears. Besides that, they were moving in formation and using calls from a fire team. They can't be mercs or anything, certainly not. This ... has to be something else.

Meh. I'll just get out of here before they show up. I now have a Sub-Machinegun RPL that I took from that last soldier I killed. Let's see what others have.

Okay, they just had ammo and a pistol. Four magazines for RPL and three magazines for the pistol. It will do the trick when it comes to involving these fuckers. I just need it now ...

I go to the body of the soldier that I threw my knife at. I pull it out of the visor of the deceased's helmet and holster it. Now we can go.

I walk up the stairs, but I don't even reach them because the floor under my feet just collapses.

Shit!

Impact against another floor that gives in under my weight. This continues for a while until my fall is stopped when I reach a floor that doesn't collapse and I end up falling flat on my face.

Son of a bitch ... today really isn't my day. I look around and see that it falls right behind another group of these soldiers of some kind. I can't see their expressions because of the helmet, but I bet they are really surprised, or who knows, confused by my entry.

I grab my submachine gun and hit the nearest soldier with a burst and repeat the process with two more who were a little behind.

They retaliate with their own shot, and I activate my reflexes. I dodge some bullets that pass where I was a few moments ago and hide behind a corner.

I deactivate my reflexes and shoot the bunch of miserable motherfuckers right in front of me. I hit a few rounds on one that was hiding behind a slightly worn sofa and then another that just came out of one of the bedrooms.

They open fire and I am forced to hide. Which was good timing, as there is a small group coming from behind me down the stairs.

Fuck you, I activate my reflexes and spray them with a shower of bullets. The submachine gun clicks empty when the last soldier falls rolling down the stairs with his body full of bullets.

I disable my reflexes and reload. Three magazines and 5 remaining enemies setting up makeshift cover behind bedroom doors and an old sofa.

I hit two of those soldiers who were hiding behind the sofa. They quickly fall when caught by the rounds of my submachine gun. Okay, now there are three.

I activate my reflexes and hit two more soldiers who were hiding behind the doors with gunshots to the head. Just one more. And he is behind a corner. He comes out of the penthouse to aim at me, but he doesn't even have time to pull the trigger when I hit a blast in his head.

Well, now the stairs ...

"Contact!"

I shoot some more of these guys who came up the stairs. They fall full of bullet holes and I make my way up the stairs.

"Well done you bastards! They say things like missing the TV show and being late for an appointment makes you upset", I cry as I go down the stairs, gun raised. "But I say that being shot, burned and caught in a helicopter crash makes me fucking upset and violent!"

I activate my reflexes and eliminate the first soldier I see. Then I do the same with one that was coming out of a door on my right and another that came around the corner.

I turn off my reflexes and hide behind a corner. I reload my submachine gun and hit several rounds on four soldiers who came from the corridor in front of me.

"Throwing grenade!"

A grenade, which apparently came out of the fucking nowhere, lands right under my feet. Sons of a bitch!

I activate my reflexes and run into one of the rooms. I throw myself behind a table and use it to escape the explosion.

The grenade detonates and generates a small explosion that raises various debris and some wood chips. I disable my reflexes and get up. I see two soldiers moving to the door, these bastards are really frantic.

Without wasting time, I aim my submachine gun and put them down quickly.

My reflexes are activated and I lower myself, just in time to escape several bullets that hit the place where I was. I look in the direction where the bullets are coming from and see that it comes from the wall to the right of the room. It is well worn and I can see the outline of someone on the other side through a crack.

Not today, you shit.

I shoot the wall, with any luck I will hit the sniper on the other side. It doesn't happen and I see more bullets coming towards me in a short time. Want to know something? Fuck it!

I run towards the wall, avoiding several bullets that pass through me slowly due to my improved perception. I throw myself against the worn wooden wall and it breaks. I bump into the soldier on the other side and we both fall.

I grab my pistol and shoot him repeatedly in the head. It takes a few shots to kill him but he finally stops moving and the wounds succumb.

I disable my reflexes and get up off the floor. I exchange the pistol for the submachine gun and leave the room.

I end up running into another soldier, but I just hit his head with the butt of the gun and kick him in the chest. This sends him stumbling against the remaining group behind him, I take advantage of this and activate my reflexes, hitting them with several rounds of my submachine gun.

I duck under one of the bodies and pull out two grenades that were with him. Let's speed things up a bit.

I'm looking down the stairs. We know how this is going to work, I go down and they try to get me down. I think I'm going to diversify things a bit.

Swallow this, you pridurki!

"Watch out, grenade!" That's all I hear before the grenades detonate, generating a small explosion and a quick bang.

Now cleaning.

I go down the stairs and hit a soldier who is getting up, probably was shaken by the explosion. I repeat the process with more that are coming out of a pile of wood and a little debris. This place is really unstable.

My gun clicks empty when I see a soldier coming to my right. I think the motherfucker escaped the grenade detonation.

I activate my reflexes and throw my weapon at him. It impacts against his head and stuns him slightly. I pull out my knife and close the distance between us with a rolling pin, then I stick it in the bastard's visor. He squirms for a few seconds and then falls dead on the floor.

Okay, it's a little quiet. I look around and see that there really is nothing left. Most on this floor were caught by the explosion and those who were not, I finished. I don't hear anything, the place is totally silent.

"Yeah, I think it was all …"

The wall behind me is broken and my neck is surrounded by something that is applying a significant amount of pressure. Shit…

"Still ... you won't ... suffocate me ... YOU BITCH BUTCH!"

I try to take my arm away from whatever is holding me, but I fail. This crap will end up breaking my neck like that!

I pick up the knife and start trying to stab the arm that is squeezing my windpipe. "Try" being the key word, the knife doesn't look like it's hitting anything, not a skin, bone or anything. It feels like I'm trying to drill through metal. More than drugs!

I am running out of air and if I continue like this I will be lifeless. Knife doesn't work and I'm separated from whatever that thing is by a wooden wall. A wall of wood all screwed, that's it!

I start impacting my back against the wall and I see the wood sag with it. I repeat this three more times and end up falling on my back when I break the wall.

And there is my strangler. Standing facing me, this is what I can only describe as a 7 feet soldier wrapped in a large suit with metal plates, plus bright blue eyes emanating from your helmet.

"Hello Nemesis."

I roll to the side avoiding a boot that sinks the wooden floor where my head was. I get up and give the armored soldier a right hook, that is barely disturbed by my blow. Instead, he retaliates with a swing of his gun that tries to hit my head, but I bend down and hit him with a kick in the abdomen area, followed by another on the side of the head and then an elbow strike on the top of the head.

He retaliates brutally, hitting my rib cage with the butt of his gun. The blow makes me fly against the bedroom door and I collapse on it. I fight the pain that arises in my body and activate my reflexes, just in time to get out of the way of a pile of nail-shaped projectiles with a bearing.

I grab a G2A2 assault rifle from one of the dead soldiers and disable my reflexes to conserve energy. I see the brute pass through the fallen door and I shoot at him. The rounds impact your armor and make you a little stunned but not for long, because he fires multiple shots of that nail gun at me.

I narrowly avoid the projectiles, but some end up grazing my arm and shoulder. I activate my reflexes and start shooting at the brute while I walk around him.

The bastard really can take a few shots, I keep shooting and shooting and he keeps coming. The assault rifle clicks empty and I discard it. I deactivate my reflexes and grab cover behind a stage

Okay, I think all we need now is for him to scream S.T.A.R.S and we'll have a legit Nemesis for this fucking night. Now come on, think ... think ... MATRIX!

This whole place is old and deteriorating. We are on the second floor and it's not a big drop, I just pray to God that it works and if it works, it will be fucking painful.

I hear the brute's heavy footsteps approaching the corner and take this as my cue to hide. I walk into one of the nearby rooms as quietly as I can. Down in the corner

I wait patiently. I see the brute pass in front of the entrance to the room, but he doesn't notice me and just goes straight. I crouch, doing my best to step silently on the wooden floor. I grab a large wooden board lying on the floor, now it's time boy.

I activate my reflexes and run for the brute. He turns at a reduced speed and I use this to hit his head with the piece of wood when I close the distance between us. It stuns him for just a brief second, but that's all I need. I wrap my arms around the biggest soldier and with as much effort as I can muster from my muscles, I carry it under my shoulders and start running.

The weight of the brute and overwhelming and I feel my muscles beg under the tremendous force I am exercising to lift this shit. I cross the corridor and we play against the wooden wall, the wall gives way under impact and then gravity does the rest. I feel myself falling for a few moments, then I hear a loud thump when I finally land on something solid.

My fall is practically muffled by the heavy brute, who is alive and breathing. Tough motherfucker! What does it take to kill this shit anyway? A bazooka?

He grabs me by the neck with one hand and tosses me aside. I fall to the asphalt floor and quickly get up. I turn my attention to the brute and see that we fell on top of a car, a little cliché, but I hope it hurt for that shit.

He tries to get up, but stays in place when he realizes the 2 fatal mistakes he made.

First, he didn't have a tight grip on his gun.

Second, the nail gun or whatever, is now being held by MY hands.

I give him a sadistic smile and then speak. "That's why you have to keep a good grip on your gun, you piece of shit!"

I point the gun at the brute and ferociously pull the trigger. I watch with satisfaction as the various nails connect against the brute's armor. One after another, he continues to be hit continuously by the various nails that come out of the gun. Finally, he finally falls when a final project lodges in one of his helmet's blue lights.

I let out a long breath. It has really been a wild ride. Now let's see ... I'm clearly in what I can assume to be the Auburn district. After all, the street is really deserted and I can even say that it is decadent. the only thing I hear is the exchange of shots from afar by what would probably be these soldiers and perhaps the military.

Ok, new plan: my car is parked next to Baker Street, which is not that far from here. If there is a roadblock, I can get around. If someone or anything tries to stop me, I just send them to the deepest pit of hell with a shot in the face.

"Just another day in hell."

* * *

"With eyes that hide the man within

You see behind the eyes of, other men

You've lived and died and come to life again

And now you stand alone at the crossroads of your mind

You've left your yesterdays behind..

But which road leads you to tomorrow?"

I hum as I pass through the alley. It's a dirty alley, with rats feeding on a pile of rubbish. Dirty alley on the side of a building, back doors to my left. A typical murder scenario in my opinion, so nothing like a song from a great movie to lighten the mood.

I am not a fan of Elvis, in fact I never heard any of the great successes of his time. But I can't deny that I liked what he did in that western movie. Jess wade and his character were cool in my opinion. Some like it and others don't, but I think it was 1 hour and 38 minutes well spent in my time.

"There's something hanging, in the wind

Your past is catching up and closing in

You've been halfway to hell and back again

And now you laugh in the devil's face

with your last breath...

You'll run a race with life and death...

But will you live to see tomorrow?"

I stand motionless when I see the great movement in the street on the other side of the alley. Several soldiers of some kind are running hurriedly in a certain direction and accompanied by them, there is a large gray motorized armor with REV6 printed on the front. I just remain quiet, camouflaged by the shadows of the dark alley while I wait for the movement to pass. A confrontation is not advisable, given my scarce firepower.

They disappear from view and I start a quick run, cross the street and head to the next alley. That thing must do a lot of damage. If my eyes didn't deceive me, I'm pretty sure there were double rocket launchers mounted on their arms. Yes ... it would certainly do a real damage, which begs the question, what the hell would require so much firepower to be taken down?

Priorities first, curiosities later. I can question what's going on later. I keep walking, silent this time. I don't want to alert any passing troops about my presence.

My steps are interrupted by the sound of cans hitting the floor behind me. I turn around and see nothing but exactly what I thought. A lot of cans lying on the floor.

I hear barefoot footsteps stepping against the hard alley floor. Quiet enough that most don't listen, but I'm not the majority, I'm a guy who's starting to be on edge here!

I turn towards the source of the steps with the weapon raised. I search frantically for the owner of the steps, but again I see nothing but the emptiness and putrefaction of the alley. Slowly, I keep moving forward. Keeping the gun up and looking for any sign of ... well ... anything? After being sent flying by an invisible Hadouken, I am not putting my money on the table.

"You like games?"

I hear that female and childish voice whisper against my ear and immediately turn around, frantically firing my gun. To my surprise, there's nothing behind me and the nails hit just one wall in the alley.

Okay ... I don't need that shit again. Just turn around and keep walking, I have to get out before this shit hit me even more.

Suddenly, I feel myself stepping on something ... damp, yes it sure is damp. And for consistency, I wouldn't say it's water.

I look down and see that I am stepping into a giant pool of blood that has formed on the floor. I look at the blood fountain and see that it is coming from the walls of the alley around me.

Let me be the first to say that this is surprisingly bizarre. Blood does not come out of walls, better yet, bricks do not produce blood! And that shit is just gushing to the floor!

I watch as the floor fills with blood that continues to leak without pause from the walls of the alley. I'm about to just run out of a crazy tunnel when I see in my peripheral vision something crawling across the wall.

And there she is. Totally defying the laws of gravity, that same little girl that I had met at the data and research center, it is simply standing on the wall above me in a crawling position.

When I see her, my heart starts to beat faster than I thought possible. As if he practically wanted to jump off my chest. The memory of what she had done to those mercs, what she had done to me without even moving a muscle came back to my mind and I felt myself tremble a little. Which was only made worse by the intimidating appearance she had.

She stood there, staring at me with those bright eyes filled with destructive and primal anger. However, I was able to detect something more behind those eyes than pure anger. Did it seem ... curiosity?

I swallow dry and with the balls in my hand I ask. "Who ... who are you?"

She just looks at me and says nothing. Don't even move.

"What do you want from me?"

Again without an answer. She just continues to stare at me and I really don't know if I have the courage to move. This continues for a minute until it dissipates into a pile of ash.

I sigh with relief and feel myself relax a little. Well, the best I can be in a district where everything wants to shoot you. I turn to leave but stop on my tracks when I see her standing in front of me.

His menacing look never left his face and due to the proximity, I am getting a very clear view of his amazing shape. Her red dress splattered with blood, her feet covered in blood to below the knee and her hair unkempt. The different thing is that he is not completely covering his face and that allows me to have a better view of her features.

She is looking at me, a pale face and an empty expression, devoid of any emotion. The fact that she is staring at me is enough to freeze the hair on the back of my neck.

"Open your eyes."

Open my eyes?

I feel a twinge in my brain and suddenly ... images, several images go through my head in random ways.

I see several of those soldiers that I faced earlier, all of them in a state of suspended animation and then moving as if they had just come out of a deep trance. I see the same man I saw earlier, but now he is cannibalizing another person in a grotesque way.

Then the flashes of images stop and all I see is a clear, blinding light. And in the center of that light appears the figure of a man. He gets closer and closer, so now he's looking directly at me and I can get a better look at his face. Middle age, glasses and a mustache in passing, is really ridiculous.

"You will be a god among men."

It is all he says, it is all I hear when the images disappear as quickly as they appeared. I look around frantically and see that I am back in the alley. All the blood that dripped from the walls was gone, as well as any trace of the girl. It is as if none of that happened.

"I will be cursed, this shit is getting more and more crazy and look that my tolerance to madness is very high." I say to no one in particular and then I start running out of the alley.

I'm about to enter a street, but I stop running.

Okay, apparently the street is clear. There are no soldiers around and no opposition of any kind. I say "apparently", because I saw the unmistakable glow of a laser sight reflecting against a window. Kind of comforting, I prefer a sniper a thousand times over more of those weird shits.

We will see. I'm certainly not entering this street, it's open ground and he would probably have a vision of me. I know that if I had my rifle and were looking at an open street, I would position myself in the corner with the best view.

I peer around the corner of the alley. My eyes roaming between the buildings, looking for the slightest hint of a presence in them. Come on you bastard, just any indication ...

"I found you, you son of a bitch." I see a gleam of a lens being reflected against the light, and in fact it came from the tallest building at the end of the street to my left. A privileged view of the street in front of me and the corner, as well as anything that runs out of the alleys. Not bad, but I'm not going down the street, buddy.

I look up and there it is, a side fire escape with access to the roof. I already know how we're going to do it.

* * *

**POV: Replica sniper**

I watch the street below through my rifle sight. All troops are mobilizing to prevent the advances of F.E.A.R. point man. apparently he was getting closer and closer to the Origin facility and Commander Fettel gave specific orders to stop his progress by any means necessary.

Number of casualties: high. Almost half of our forces were killed in combat. Despite the losses and the fact that it was previously stated that our goal was at Origin facility, some of us were ordered to come to that area.

Threat level: unknown. Reconnaissance troops that had been ordered to look for possible threats did not return or contact.

Current objective: to secure the area and wait for new orders. Any sighted individual will be eliminated as instructed.

Sighted movement. I see an object in a strange way moving down the street. I zoom in on my scope and it gives me a better view of…. object.

Garbage bags were used to form a sloppy humanoid shape. Pieces of wood are serving as improvised hands and neck. As head the ridiculous shape is using a bucket with smile drawn on it. In the "left hand" is a written sign: I lost my marbles.

" I dont understand…"

"It is a pun, you stupid."

"Shit!"

* * *

**POV: Joe**

The sniper doesn't even have time to turn around, because I put a few rounds of my pistol on his head at close range. He falls with a head full of bullet holes and I smile with satisfaction.

"Well, I'm still stealthy, of course the bidding with trash bags also helped. I just don't understand how this guy couldn't understand the pun. Maybe I should have introduced you to something called movies? "I say that last part by giving the sniper's corpse a light kick.

Meh, let's see what he had. I bend down and pick up the gun that my friend without cultural knowledge was using. Hmm.

Anti-material rifle, model km50. Magazine size 6. Low fire rate with a high range. This beauty will do the trick. If I stay on the roofs I can avoid direct confrontations and eliminate targets at a distance if necessary. Not to mention it will be useful if you have more snipers.

I take some clips he had with him. I would say we are fine, now back to business. I face the building closest to this one. It's not that far away, so I can reach it with a little

I take a little space to gain speed and start running. When my feet are about to touch the edge of the roof, I jump towards the other roof.

We can say that the bills were paid, because I land on the other roof with a bearing. I just straighten up and continue my run. Gain space and jump to the next mechanical and simple roof

Show time.

* * *

"Daddy's arrived!" I scream out loud when I'm finally greeted with the comforting sight of a black Ford Mustang Mach 1 in the street below.

It was a quiet ride, since there were no more snipers or other patrols. It was quiet, fast and good exercise. Simple and to the point, like that girl I met in Las Vegas.

I think enough of nostalgia. Time to get the hell out of here. I take one last look around with my sniper rifle. I find no sign of anyone and I walk to the edge of the building and just go down, grabbing me from the edge and hanging me. I take a small leap to propel myself and manage to grab a window in the building next door. I repeat the process a few more times. fall a little and cling to something so you don't fall like shit on the sidewalk. I do this one last time, until I feel my feet touch the ground.

I walk out of the alley and run towards my car. Indeed, this is a very beautiful sight under the circumstances. I take the keys, open the doors, enter and put the key in the ignition. Time to run kompan'ony.

I feel a smile form on my face when the engine comes to life. Good boy!

Put my feelings on, but I don't even start, because the vision in front of me simply…. Son of an old cow.

Hovering above the street is nothing but a fucking attack helicopter. top it off, it's pointing straight at me!

_"Die, mothertfucker!"_

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3: helicopter meets the car

_"Die mothertfucker!"_

I stepped on the accelerator as hard as I could, hopefully avoiding a missile that would have detonated me. I accelerated the car, dodging multiple shots from the helicopter's cannons. I avoided a good part of them, but some bullets managed to hit the sides, leaving some beautiful bullet marks. Son of a bitch!

I turned right on some street, avoiding another rocket that hit the entrance to a nearby building.

Shit, shit! These things can shoot down a Blackhawk despite the particularly good armor they have. How I'm going to get away with this just with a car I have no idea.

I could see the aircraft's reflection in the rearview mirror, its cannons coming to life again and firing bullets at my vehicle.

I turned in an alley to my left to get out of the way of the overwhelming amount of bullets flying from the combat ship's cannon. The narrow alley was not an easy route at all, the truth is that

I pass through the alley and turn right on the street, greeted by the sight of the gunship that fired another rocket at the car.

I activate my reflexes and accelerate the car towards the combat helicopter. I watch the rocket coming towards me at a very slow speed and this allows me to maneuver and avoid the rocket that connects with the street a few centimeters behind me.

The impact of the rocket shakes a little and makes me lose control of the steering a little. The gunship takes advantage of the window of opportunity and fires its rotating cannon again, the bullets hit the headlights I bend down, avoiding the bullets that narrowly lost my head.

I lift my head again and see that I am facing an ordinary building. I use the reduced time due to my increased perception and perform a drift that prevents the car from colliding with the building.

I see another rocket being fired by the gunship and accelerate the car, letting it hit the building. I turn off my reflexes and head towards the road I used to get here. Between overcoming a block made by F.P.D and continuing to play Zigzag with a fucking combat helicopter, my money is totally on explaining it to some uniformed asshole.

My route is blocked by several rockets hitting a pole and several cars parked a few meters ahead. The debris and debris of destroyed cars prevent blocking the street and I turn one in an alley on the left, just in time to avoid more gunshot rotary cannon shots.

The alley is quite spacious compared to the last one and this allows me to cross without any problems. I turn left and start driving towards a parking lot I had seen earlier. The bullets fired by the gunship constantly hit the car, doing a great deal of damage.

I enter the parking lot and keep accelerating while the attack helicopter continues its best efforts to try to annihilate me. Even firing some rockets that narrowly lost me. On the other hand, they hit the other vehicles present, making a real fire storm around. I ignored the destruction that surrounded me and focused on my flying "friend".

I reverse, then turn the steering wheel so that I am facing the combat ship that fires a shower of bullets from its rotating cannon. I keep my head down to protect myself from any bullets that might hit me and furiously press the gas pedal.

The car advances at full speed, closing the distance quickly between the gunship. I hear the bullets incessantly impacting the car as well as a rocket that almost hits it. Even with my head down, I can see what is clearly smoke emanating from the car, it is probably the result of the huge amount of shots I have already received.

I lift my head and spy to make sure I'm going in the right direction. I see the gunship that continues to deliver its generous dose of shots soaring in front of the entrance, just a few feet away. You don't have a good view, do you?

I'm just a few feet away from the slightly higher part of the parking lot. Being a few inches from the planned collision, I activated my reflexes and rolled out of the car.

I watched as the car reached the slope and flew towards the pillar that separated the entrance from the parking lot. I deactivated my reflexes and I was very pleased with myself when the car crossed the pillar and connected directly with the gunship, followed by the explosion of my car that together with the collision sent the attack helicopter to the ground.

I just watched as the pilot and the gunner, who by some miracle were still alive, were trying to get out of the downed helicopter. They didn't even go anywhere when the gunship finally exploded, charring the two crew members.

I just shrug it off and start walking out of the parking lot. Going away will be a little more complicated now that my only vehicle has been destroyed.

I reach the entrance and pass casually through the burning gunship, when one…. strange feeling hovers.

I don't think you can define it very well. My surroundings seem dead, with no wind. Just… silence and a strange feeling in my chest. A feeling of… exhaustion? It is not physical, I would say it is emotional. As if I had spent hours on end simply struggling and was close to a ... conclusion?

Perhaps I should strongly consider the possibility of insanity, there is no reason for me to feel this way. It just doesn't

Kill them all…

A sharp pain arose in mine head, in fact pain is not a strong enough word to describe it. It feels like my whole brain is being chewed and spat, with the pain becoming more and more agonizing, so that I'm on the floor on my knees clutching both sides of my head, while a ton of various images pass in quick succession.

The images go by too fast for me to understand, which does not help at all the feeling of something being pierced through my skull. It makes me cry out loud, audible enough for anyone nearby to hear. Suddenly the various images become clearer, but by far less confusing.

I see myself in a helicopter, heading towards the South River wastewater treatment plant. I find myself fighting several of these soldiers in random places. From a warehouse that is totally set on fire by the girl I had seen before, to a large office complex and a laboratory or facility of some kind.

I tried to forget, I tried so hard to forget.

I hear a male voice, followed by an image of a corpse propped up against a chair. Partly cannibalized face and a blue shirt stained by what must be the blood of the deceased himself. That disappears and the huge amount of random images flashes through my head again, too fast to make any sense.

You still don't know, do you?

Another voice sounded in my head, a cold, very casual voice that froze my spine. My surroundings change and I am faced with what must be a good representation of Christian hell.

There is nothing, just nothing. Just fire, fire that keeps burning even though there is nothing to burn. Fire that is the only thing around me besides the great dark void that is only blocked by the flames that are all over the place.

My vision is slightly blurred, but I can still see everything very well. My movements are slow and inaccurate, almost as if they weren't mine. It's like I'm out of my own body, but I can still see and feel everything.

I hear a high-pitched, inhuman scream and my body instinctively turns to the source of the noise, the pistol ready in hand. Moving among the flames are these ... creatures. I think floating would be more accurate, since these things are clearly not touching the ground.

My body, which is apparently moving by itself, fires at creatures that emerge from nowhere, making these things disappear with each round that hits them.

"What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? You have no history."

The same voice that sounded in my head a few moments ago spoke again. My body reacted to this and started frantically searching for the source of the voice I imagine. And there in the middle of the flames, staring at me with those piercing eyes, is the same man I had seen in the wake of dreams or whatever I had seen in that alley. His mouth smeared with blood from what had probably been another victim he had taken.

He stood there for a few seconds before he simply disappeared. With his departure two more of those creatures arrived, but not even close when they were caught by the pistol rounds.

"You and I were born from the same mother."

…

I imagine that if my body wasn't moving by itself and repelling these things, I wouldn't be paying attention to anything. But I'm just watching everything, without the possibility of making it stop. You and I were born from the same mother? What should that mean? My parents died in a car accident when I was 16, there is no chance that this guy and I are related.

"You must have sensed it. She cannot see in your mind, but perhaps you can see into hers. A life of waking from one nightmare, only to find herself deep in another.."

Stop talking in riddles! Damn!

My vision became completely white, but it became clear again. This time I was standing in front of some kind of cell.

I noticed two things, first: I was simply using equipment that I didn't have before. The heavy armor D-12 was now in my pose, as well as other varieties of explosives and other weapons. Second, the enigma man is kneeling in front of me, just staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I will set her free."

As soon as he said that, I felt my finger start to move and slowly pull the trigger on the pistol.

**BANG! (Gunfire. Don't judge, I needed to make the moment more impactful.)**

My surroundings changed again and I resumed my body movements. All of Kevlar's weapons and armor are gone, giving way to my casual outfit again. This time I was facing a kind of ... laboratory I think. Metal walls and several ... capsules of some kind. Most are sealed, but there is one in the corner that seems to have been forced from the outside.

I walked over to the capsule and saw that there was still some of that liquid running out of it. Before I could study further, I felt someone grabbing my shoulder and turning to face him. Standing right in front of me was what was once a scientist. He wore a White coat and an ATC identification badge, but his face ...

His face really was the most unusual. One side is intact and showed the features of a normal middle-aged man. The other Lada, on the other hand, had completely melted skin, revealing his skull that had only a few pieces of skin and flesh. It was a grotesque image, the poor guy must be in a lot of pain, because you could clearly see the despair in his… .in his only good eye.

"You don't know… .you don't know what we did to you!"

I winced when I heard him speak. His voice was full of despair and fear, in addition to a lot of agitation, I think he doesn't have much time.

"She wants you… .that you know… she wants… .want you… . find ..."

He seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to keep talking. His voice poured out drops of exhaustion and pain.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. None of this is making sense.

"It came from above ... look ... look ... at ... at ... top."

He collapsed in front of me, falling to his knees and then the rest of his body, which was still whole, started to dissolve. Before long what had been this poor wretch, now it was just a bloody skeleton under some clothes.

My vision became distorted again, just for a few seconds before it returned to normal. My surroundings had changed and I was back in the Auburn district, back to all the mess I had gotten myself into in the first place.

I must have been gone longer than the last time something like this happened, because the darkness of the night has been replaced by the welcome light of the day. It is dawn, this must be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Well ... besides that stripper in Malibu.

I started walking away from the downed helicopter, the words of that ... hallucination or whatever it was were repeating themselves in my head. You don't know what we did to you ... what does that mean? First there is a son of a bitch similar to Hannibal lecter saying that we were born from the same mother, then Harvey dent appears, putting more question marks on top of the question. None of this makes sense and is only helping to convince me that I should see a psychologist when I leave this damn city.

My confusion was quickly replaced by the most… agonizing sensation I have ever experienced. It was difficult to explain, it was as if a million tons of deadly glances were all focused on me, with pure and simple primal fury. A fury so intense that just the sensation was enough to make my body goose bumps, and not in a good way.

And then ... it happened.

A strong, sudden flash came over the entire area and that made me close my eyelids. When I was able to see right again, I saw the great cloud of mushrooms spreading a sea of debris and destruction that consumed everything in its way in an unforgiving way. I just stood still, paralyzed by the same feeling of fury that seemed to take root all over the place like cancer, this time even more intense. I was in that state for 5 seconds when I dared to move again in the face of the explosion that was coming my way.

I turned to run, only to fall to my knees when that piercing pain hit my head again. I fought against images and unbearable pain, gathering all my strength and forcing myself I didn't get very far because I felt myself collapsing and falling to the ground, either due to pain or due to the images I can't say, I could only say that I couldn't get up. I was only able to remain motionless as the explosion approached, bringing with it the margin of destruction that in a few seconds would sweep me away as it did with all the buildings.

The visions continued to pass and pass, but this time they were clearer and easier to see. I saw clearly what an operating room was, several doctors and surgical instruments around, a loud cry from a boy. This changed to a scenario of what was clearly a battle going on. I saw armed men exchanging shots with each other, and facing various grotesque creatures that appeared out of nowhere.

A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the earth, bodies in the street, cities turned to dust. Retaliation.

It was all I heard before I was caught by the massive shock wave. I waited for the pain, but the pain didn't come. All I could feel was the darkness taking over.

* * *

**It's been a while. Short chapter here, but just because I thought the Origin explosion would be a good place to end this. Things with visions will make more sense and will be explained later, for now wait patiently. **

**O pior coming out**


	4. Warning

**Hello comrades, I just wanted to let you know that this story will be rewritten(again) entirely from zero. I was not going to just let this story fall into limbo, so probably like the others I will start working on it when I finish my main project. So the few who were interested in this, wait to see.**

**O pior out**


End file.
